Jam Biscuits
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: What happens when L and B meet for the first time? And there's a trouble maker around? One thing's for sure, time for some fun!


**Me: Yes, I know I should be writing One Book Equals the Change of the World right now, or Single Parenting, but I was hungry, and I went to go eat some biscuits, and there were only one type. Anyone want to guess?**

**L: Sugar biscuits?**

**B: Jam biscuits?**

**Me: You're both right!**

**L and B: What?**

**Me: Sugar jam biscuits! And then this popped into my head!**

**B: My little sister...**

**L: Doesn't own Death Note!**

**Kira: Akumu does, however, own this idea!**

**Misa: And E!**

**Me: What the fuck are you guys doing here?**

Little B was sitting in the library, studying for the next big math test. It was three days away, and A was still in first.

_Stupid Avery After. I'm going to beat him and then I'll be the next L!_ B thought.

Suddenly, someone walked in. B didn't bother looking up. There were only four people it could be, and he didn't care for anyone of them.

There was A, the stupid first place holder, and L's number one successor. B wasn't very happy about him.

Then there was Roger, the stupid guy who runs Wammy's when Wammy wasn't around. B was always told off by him.

D was another kid, he just didn't care about anyone or anything. B had decided it would be best if he gave him the same treatment.

And finally there was E, the only girl around and third place. B wasn't very happy that she was getting close to second.

It was E; Extra.

"Hey Beyond," she said, sitting on the table B was sitting at.

B had told E about his eyes when he had said her name and he also told her his name, as not to have an unfair advantage.

"Hello Ebony. What do you want?" Beyond asked in his usual snappy way.

"This guy said he wanted to talk to you," E told him, braiding her hair.

Ebony was once blond, but when she got to Wammy's she dyed her hair green, because she hated being blond.

"Tell Roger I don't want to talk to him," B responded, turning the page.

"It's not Roger. It's this new guy. He looks just like you," E said, jumping off the table. "He said he had strawberry jam biscuits."

At the words 'strawberry jam' B's head snapped up.

"Uh, wait up, Ebony. I want the jam!" Beyond ran after the girl who was walking towards the exit.

E walked through the halls. Ok, she didn't walk, she skipped. She was happy that she had won the argument with B. Even though she was five years younger than B, E was smart enough to know how to tempt the elder into doing what she wanted him to do.

"He's in this office," E said, pointing to a set of large doors.

B looked at the doors, and recognised them almost immediately. "This is Wammy's office."

"Whatever," she dismissed as she walked into the office. "Come on, B."

B, even though he had no clue what was going on, followed the crazy little seven year old into the office.

The little green haired girl sat on the large wooden table instead of one of the three chairs around it. E was always like that, always sitting on tables and never on chairs.

There was a boy sitting in one of the three chairs, and B realised that E was right; the new guy did look just like him. He wasn't sure about this guy. The only things that were different were that he was older by about five years older and he had empty black pits for eyes. Well, that's what they looked like.

"Hello B, E. I am L," said the boy –L- told the two.

"L? As in L, the guy we're all trying to be, L?" E asked, picking up a biscuit.

"Yes, Extra, I am that L," L responded.

"Please do not call me that, L. I prefer to think, even though I'm the only girl, that I am equal to everyone else here."

"Yes E."

"Where are the jam biscuits? I was told there were jam biscuits!" B exclaimed.

"They are right here, Backup," L gestured to a plate full of said biscuits.

"Just like E, I don't like being called Backup, it's not exactly inspiring."

"Apologies, B."

E laughed a little and then jumped off the table.

"Well... yea... since I was only told to send B, I'll be leaving," she said was she walked out of the room and slammed the doors.

"E is a strange one, is she not?" L asked.

"She has an addiction to cinnamon sugar, refuses to sit on anything that isn't a table, dyed her hair green, is constantly wearing headphones, and can manipulate me whenever she wants. Yes, she is strange," B responded.

"Yes, I knew all this. I have read her file," L said in monotone.

"Really?" B inquired. "What did my file say?"

"That you, B, have a quick temper, especially when it comes to A. You have eyes that allow you to see things that we cannot. You and E are close, close to the point that Roger has become worried. You have an addiction to strawberry jam, and hate every other type of jam. You eat almost everything with said jam, but you sometimes will eat pasta-"

"Ok, ok, I get it, you know me," B cut L off.

"Please, B, I do not like to be interrupted when I am talking, just as you do not," L said, picking up one of the biscuits up between his thumb and index finger.

"You also prefer to squat- like I do –and hold things as I am now- as do I. When I read your file I was very surprised by the similarities. Mainly in appearance," L said, taking a delicate bite out of the biscuit. "Were you born like that?"

"I've never met you before, so, logically, how could I copy you?" B answered, using a question instead of a statement.

L nodded, and they sat in silence for a while, not one of them had any idea what to say.

"Why strawberry?" L finally asked.

B shrugged. "I don't know, it just seems nicer than every other jam."

L nodded. "Perhaps that in another thing we have in common. I only like strawberry cheesecake," L offered.

B nodded.

They both reached for the last biscuit. Their hands brushed. They blushed an almost unnoticeable shade of pink.

"Uhhh..." they both said.

Little did they know, there was someone watching from behind the key hole. And they were sitting in the line of view.

And they didn't know how close their faces were.

_Oh, come on!_ The person thought.

The lookalikes didn't move, just looked at each other expectantly, wanting the other to move.

_What? Do I have to do everything around here?!_ The person thought again before pushing the doors open.

Before L and B could move to see the intruder, the intruder smashed their faces together, making them kiss.

By the time they pulled away, the intruder had left and run down the hall.

Meanwhile, A had put cameras in that room, and even then he couldn't see the intruder. But he _did_ see the 'kiss'. And even though he had never told anyone, he was in love with B.

Down the hall from A, E was in her room, laughing her ass off!

_Oh, how I love this school! I can be me, and use my powers without anyone knowing!_

**Me: And that, is Jam Biscuits!**

**L and B: WHAT THE ACCTUALL FU-**

**Me: Hey! You both know you wanted it!**

**A: *in a pit of depression***

**E: *still laughing***

**Me: Oh! What if I gave E her own story?! What do you guys think? Tell me in a reviewwwwwwwwwwww! *flies away***


End file.
